Whiskey, or Love Killed Them?
by Dara Tavar
Summary: A sadder Dasey story. Casey broke Derek's heart so he goes crazy. Casey ends up with the same fate that he had. If you don't like sad stories when the main characters don't get their happy ending, then don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek... to bad.**

**Okay... I was in the m,ood to write a sadder Dasey story. I hope you enjor it. Oh, and it's rated T for suiside. If you don't like it when the main character's die... then click the back button and don't read this story. It's in Sam and Emily's point of veiw.**

* * *

**Whiskey, or Love Killed Them?**

**-Sam's POV-**

Since she cheated on him, he was never the same. I should know… I was his best friend. I was there through all the bad times… there were never any good times after that.

I knew how much he loved her, how much he cared about her. He told her every day… and yet, she still left him. She'd cheated on him without realizing the consequences of her actions.

They'd stayed together for over five years… since the beginning of our tenth grade year. But now… she was gone, and his heart had been shattered into millions of pieces.

He'd done everything he could to keep her… but Max took her away from him. He'd left because he was enrolled in the military. While he was gone she couldn't stand being lonely so she started going out. She'd never planned on it going as far as it did.

After high school they'd gotten married, but he had to go to war. While he was away, she became lonely… so, she started to go to parties. She'd gotten a little too drunk one night and a guy from our high school, Max, took her home.

Nothing happened between them, other than a kiss, but it was just enough to make him keep coming back. She loved her husband, my best friend, and if she hadn't have been wasted then I'm sure she wouldn't have let it go as far as it did.

Max would show up and take her out, she thought he was just being nice, but he had other intentions. He'd always liked her and she'd acted like she liked him once… he didn't know that she was only trying to make the real love of her life jealous. But he would take her out on the town and he'd get her drunk.

She'd resisted him for two years, never letting him come inside, but the night before he'd get home… she let Max in.

She didn't know what happened that night… but in the morning, she woke up next to Max.

He'd waked in right as she woke up, he looked hurt and she realized this.

She chased after him, trying to explain herself as he left her.

He didn't turn around, he didn't go back after her, and he was in too much pain so he just left.

For years I watched, hopelessly, as he slowly drank his pain away. He could never quite drink enough to forget her though. She'd broke his heart, and he spent his whole life trying to forget what she'd done to him.

He'd never been able to drink her memory away… until the night…

He but that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger… Derek Venturi had drunk himself to death. He'd finally been able to drink away her memory.

Life's short… but in this case it was bigger than the strength he's had to get up off his knees.

I went to his house the next morning… only to find him lying on the floor, his face down in his pillow… He was clinging to a note that said he'd love her, Casey McDonald/Venturi, until he died… not wanting to let go of her.

We laid him beneath the willow tree that they'd always been seen sitting underneath.

**-Emily's POV-**

The rumors flew about why he'd drank himself to death. Some people thought he'd done it because of something he's seen in the military. Other's thought it was because of the divorce. But Sam and I, we knew why he'd done it… and so did Casey.

No one really knew, other than Sam and I, how much she really blamed herself for his death.

For years I watched as she tried desperately to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time. But she could never drink his memory away completely.

I left her alone on night, only to come back in the morning and find her lying on her bed, where she'd fallen… clinging to a picture of her one true love, Derek Venturi. She drank herself to death that night. I'd found several empty bottles of whiskey lying throughout the house.

We laid her right next to him, underneath the willow tree that they'd always loved.

Sam and I both wish we would have been there to help them, the nights that they died.

Was it all the whiskey… or love that killed them?

* * *

**I warned you... If you liked it, review, if not... well I did warn you about it.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
